


不许说

by Lilywheat



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 19:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18146210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilywheat/pseuds/Lilywheat
Summary: “不许说。” 亚瑟毫无起伏地说。





	不许说

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not A Word](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684303) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



“不许说。” 亚瑟毫无起伏地说。  
“我什么也没说。” 梅林说，他上下颠倒的脸又一次晃过。  
“很好。”  
“当然，如果我打算说点啥，”梅林开口，并急匆匆地补充，“我不会说的！” 亚瑟一脸愤怒地转向他，或者说，在当前的情境下尽可能地这么做。此情境包括头朝下吊在一个满是锯齿状尖刺的深坑上方，滴着黏液，散发着一种非常轻微，几乎难以发觉的腐烂气味。这大约比冲天的恶臭更糟糕，因为他总是时不时地注意到那股味道的存在。尤其是他还以脚踝为轴轻微晃动。梅林一整天都焦急地试图警告他小心妖精们的陷阱，亚瑟当然完全忽略了他， 而这对他的心情毫无帮助。因为大家都知道妖精都是编出来吓唬小孩子听话的；所以不管是谁在掠夺南部边境的村庄，屠杀牛群，都绝对不是妖精。他们大概是被接壤的敌国雇佣的强盗，而对于他们为什么小心翼翼地只取走牛群的内脏而任由剩下的肉腐烂，他也有完美的解释。  
“你很明智，”亚瑟说，“现在把我放下来。“  
“额，好吧，“梅林说，眼睛四处乱看，”这……可能有点困难。“  
“梅林，”亚瑟紧绷地说，“你脚边就有一根木头。踢到坑上—”  
“我不是说想不出来办法！”梅林说，“我的意思是他们会阻止我们的。”他下巴向前一拱，亚瑟在下一波旋转时瞥见闪闪发光的浅色眼睛，像是注满绿光的巨大棱镜，从两边的小路逐渐接近。回想起来，他真该注意到这些小路都朝向中间覆盖着陷阱的迷彩垫。眼睛的主人们有圆圆的疙疙瘩瘩的蛤蟆般的脸， 底下的下巴呲着两层针一样的牙齿。  
“棒极了，”亚瑟说，有点命中注定的感觉。至少他的剑还在手里。“把木头弄到我身下，马上。”他得把绳子砍开，降落在木头上，不能落在污泥里，努力清出通向北方的逃生路线—  
“动一动，妖精杀了国王，”其中一个妖精，脸上的疣子格外多，说。他举起—一台十字弓，他们当然要有十字弓了。亚瑟穿着锁子甲，但是没有全身的硬甲。  
“如果我就这么吊着，你们还是会杀了我！”亚瑟说。  
妖精摇摇头。“不。 你吊着，妖精为何杀你？妖精不想杀国王。妖精想要帮助。”  
“帮助？”亚瑟说，“你寻求卡美洛特的支援的方式真奇怪，屠杀我们的牛群，给我下陷阱—”  
“妖精不求帮助，”疣子脸说，做出厌恶的表情，“妖精交换帮助。妖精有国王。妖精还回国王，换帮助。”  
“哦，看在—” 亚瑟咬紧牙。他父亲会爱死这件事。“勒索是不可能的。卡美洛特对威胁我们王国的人不提供谈判。如果你想要我们的支援，马上把我放了，不管你想要什么，都要请求我们的慈悲。”  
“妖精不要卡美洛特的帮助，”妖精说，“妖精想要艾莫里斯的帮助。”然后他看向梅林。“你帮忙，妖精还回国王。”  
“什么？”亚瑟说，看向梅林，即使是头朝下，他看上去也十分警惕。“你们这群傻瓜，那是梅林，他是我的仆人。”  
“对，”妖精说，听起来十分忧伤。“艾莫里斯服侍国王。大大的浪费，要我说。我们跟着你们整天。艾莫里斯说，‘妖精看着呢。‘ 国王到处跺脚，制造噪音。艾莫里斯说，’小心陷阱。‘ 国王掉进陷阱。”他和好几个妖精都不赞成地摇摇头，而亚瑟在认真考虑要不要马上割断绳子荡到他们头上，看看他能干倒几个。“过去与未来之王，配不上吹出来的名号。艾莫里斯不想要国王，艾莫里斯就说，妖精想别的办法。妖精有女王，她不进陷阱。你想不想服侍女王？”他问梅林。  
“额，不用了谢谢，真的。”梅林说。  
妖精小声叹气。“好吧。那你想要国王回来，你帮助妖精。”  
“你看，也许—我们去个别的地方谈，”梅林说，“你可以把亚瑟放了，我会跟你们走—”  
“不，你哪也不许去！”亚瑟说。梅林大概觉得他在耍聪明，给亚瑟逃跑的机会；当然，这会让他落在妖精的手里，他们一旦想明白梅林其实不是他们要找的这个艾莫里斯会相当生气，鉴于梅林自保的意识和蠢笨的旅鼠差不多，他大概没想到这一点。亚瑟开始下一轮旋转时对妖精们怒目而视。“你们觉得梅林能为你们做什么？给你们叠衣服？打磨你们的盔甲？“  
“艾莫里斯救妖精的孩子，“妖精说，  
亚瑟停嘴。梅林说，“啥？“  
“女巫来到妖精的洞穴，“妖精说，”她说，妖精去杀人，给她带回心脏。女王说，那人会带着火和烟来洞穴。女王说，拒绝。第二天，妖精的孩子被诅咒了。“  
“那他们生病了？“梅林急匆匆地问，”你想让我治好他们—亚瑟，我可以的。盖尤斯教过我—“  
妖精们一起摇头。“孩子没病，“疣子脸说，”孩子变成石头。“  
梅林停住了，嘴长得大大的。“对，梅林肯定能帮得上你们。“亚瑟讽刺地说。  
妖精们都点了点头，向上看着梅林。“妖精不拿人心，“妖精说，”妖精拿鹿心，给女巫，说是人。不过女巫起疑心。咒语不管用。她说咒语不管用就不解除诅咒。女王说，我们需要大巫师的帮助。“所有的妖精又一起点头，像是一排大头娃娃。”女王说，去拿牛心，留下肉。然后国王也许会来，带着大巫师。你看，女王聪明。“疣子妖精意有所指地补充，”你确定想要国王？女王给巫师珠宝和馅饼。“  
“额，“梅林尴尬地说，”这个—提议真的很好，不过—“  
“什么做的馅饼，肠子和肝吗？”亚瑟说，“你看，你那疙疙瘩瘩的脑袋能不能想清楚，梅林不是巫师。”  
“你让国王不知道？”妖精问梅林。  
“什么—不是！”梅林说。  
“他真有那么傻，嗯？”妖精说。他们一起挑剔地看着他。“他还那么丑。苍白头发。小眼睛。没有牙。“  
“我每一颗牙都完完整整，如果你觉得这算不上什么壮举，把我放下来，看看谁的牙先被打掉。“亚瑟回嘴。  
“妖精不傻，“妖精说，”艾莫里斯不救孩子，妖精不把你放下来。“  
“好吧，你看，我为什么不—跟你去看看孩子们—“梅林说。  
每一个妖精都把背上的包袱卸下来，从里面拿出—一个个蜷缩起来的石化的小孩，小到能放在他们靠在一起的双手上，每一个孩子的细节都到了可怕的程度，一直到乱糟糟的睫毛，从鼻子里流出的一滴鼻涕，伸出一半的舌头，不舒服的姿势，一点都不像雕像；亚瑟见过精彩绝伦的石雕，即使是石膏像，也完全比不上这些。妖精把他们都放在梅林脚下，向上注视着他，脸上是丑陋的蛤蟆样精怪能做出的最可怜的表情。  
梅林看向他们，自己的表情目瞪口呆。疣子脸妖精低头看向那些躯体，浑身打了个哆嗦，抬头说，“我们说，妖精不求人，妖精交换。可是妖精—妖精也会求人。妖精会求人。“  
然后他双膝着地，其他的妖精也都跪下去，梅林声音破碎地说，“你看，我帮你们，就—就放亚瑟走，然后—”  
亚瑟低声怒吼，用腹部的每一根肌肉将自己撑起，抓住绳子在拳头下割断，即使他的手在黏液里打滑，他也成功将自己打了个滚荡到地面上，刚刚落在深坑边缘。妖精都跳了起来，去抓他们的武器，梅林试图想挡在他们之间，但亚瑟抓住他的肩膀把他推回去，面对着疣子妖精。“好吧，“他严峻地说，”那个女巫在哪?”  
妖精抬头看着他，彼此交换眼神，然后又看向他。“你为什么想知道？”疣子脸问。  
“这样我就能杀了她，然后解除诅咒，”亚瑟尖锐地说。“你们要的就是这个，不是吗？”  
妖精都瞪着他。疣子脸说，“可你现在自由了。”  
亚瑟咬紧牙关。“你们不需要把我扔进陷阱，让我身上满是黏液也能让我帮你们从邪恶女巫手中救你们的孩子！下一次，试试先求人。好了，她在哪？”

 

 

梅林接下来试图想出一打理由来说明他为什么必须和变成石块的孩子待在一起，并且绝对不能和亚瑟一起去杀女巫。他有什么地方十分不对劲；一半时间他都会试图丢掉自己的小命，仿佛那是烫手的山芋一样，而你一旦提出他说不定能一起来，冒着些许风险为任务做出贡献，他就慌了。亚瑟不得不抓着他的领子拉他一起去。妖精们对此也表现得很不开心；他们显然更喜欢自己绝妙的观点，那就是梅林是个伟大的术士，挥挥手就能在眨眼间把所有的孩子变回来。  
即使在亚瑟杀了女巫之后—梅林慌了神，战斗时不知什么时候在一阵恐惧中逃之夭夭—他回到空地，发现梅林在一堆迷你妖精小孩中间，个个光着屁股，坐直身体或蹒跚学步。妖精们基本上都在感谢梅林，不情愿地顺着感谢他，似乎更像是为亚瑟拖延了时间而不满。  
“你也可以来吃馅饼呀。”疣子脸妖精说。  
“唔，这个，对您的热情邀请万分感激，”在亚瑟眼里，感激程度基本为零，“我宁愿洗个澡。”  
“你也洗澡。”妖精说。  
亚瑟还是有些怀疑，不过距离最近的堡垒也有一天的骑乘，这时梅林说，“我真的认为我们该走了。“而亚瑟还在生他的气，于是就这么决定了。  
“别这么无礼，梅林。带路吧。“他告诉妖精。  
妖精在错综复杂的洞穴尽头有一处温泉。这大概是亚瑟这辈子洗过的最容光焕发的澡。他花了整整五分钟洗去每一处黏液和污垢，然后就这么靠在雕刻得恰到好处的石头凹槽上，正好处于墙边咕嘟冒泡的温泉出口和池子边缘凉爽的水中间。  
“你变成煮熟的大虾了，“梅林说，”我真心觉得你现在该起来了。我们不走吗？你父亲会担心的。“  
“离卡美洛特有一周的骑乘！“亚瑟说，”我父亲不数日子。他会以为我们在某个领主的堡垒过了一夜。“他眯起眼睛。”你是还没洗吗？“  
“我只是—等你准备好就走。“梅林说。  
“你不会是害怕热水吧，“亚瑟说，”别犹豫了，进来。你可以给我擦背。“  
“我可以啥？“梅林说。  
“帕特里克不在这，不是你也没有别人，“亚瑟说，”我才不让某个妖精给我按摩。“  
梅林深深叹了口气，终于脱掉衣服进了水。“哦，真舒服。“他马上吸了一口气。  
“没错，“亚瑟说，” ‘多谢你，亚瑟，容许我与你共享一浴—’ “  
梅林用冷水泼他，于是亚瑟将他整个撞入水中—正好把他洗个干净，鉴于他明显对洗澡有某种抵触情绪—然后他们二人一起在美妙的热水中发呆。之后亚瑟试图让梅林给他擦背，只不过梅林无能地将手上下移动，亚瑟最后不得不给他看看正确的做法是什么样。“哦，哦，“梅林呻吟，在他手下拱起背，亚瑟终于在他肩膀上拍了拍。  
“这才像样，现在该你了，”他说，转过身去，并不得不吞下一声惊呼，因为梅林非常凶猛地掌握了精髓。他的手大概是用铁或者别的什么做的，并且成功地找出了亚瑟背上，肩膀上和脖子上的每个敏感点。亚瑟甚至让梅林给他按摩了腿。他的脚踝还疼着呢，该死的妖精。  
总的说来，他对妖精们开始有了好感，在进行到馅饼环节后更是如此。馅饼其实十分美妙：酥皮入口即化地香浓，里面堆满了胡萝卜，蘑菇，软肉，浸泡在油乎乎的红酒和肉汤做成的酱汁里，味道像是煮了整整一周。卡美洛特的厨子会泪流满面的。即使梅林也不再劝他们离开了，至少在他狼吞虎咽下自己的一份之前。  
“艾莫里斯喜欢馅饼？”问他的是坐在另一侧递给他第二份的妖精，此盛世美颜长着怒发冲冠的炭黑色的鬃毛，牙齿浓密得像是丛林，每一颗都覆盖着精细的钢铁牙尖。  
“嗯唔，很好吃。”梅林在战斗中口齿不清地咕哝，点点头。  
“巫师留下，每天都吃馅饼。“ 她哄着说。  
“他不留下！“亚瑟义愤填膺地说。在他为他们斩杀了邪恶女巫后，他们还在试图挖走梅林就有点过分了。”还有他不是巫师。“  
妖精打量地看着他，然后她看向艾莫里斯，用更含沙射影的低沉声音说，“国王烧巫师。所以艾莫里斯不告诉国王。艾莫里斯留下，服侍我，不用说谎。妖精藏着你。国王再找不到巫师。“  
亚瑟极度愤怒地瞪着她，深吸一口气准备开骂，却犯了致命的错误，在爆发之前看向了梅林，只为看看梅林对这一切有多享受，还有他之后该挨多少骂。而梅林的表情—和他一样如遭雷劈。他看着她的样子，像是她刚刚在他脚下放下了什么无价之宝，某种他几乎无法拒绝的珍宝。  
有那么长长的，可怕的一瞬。然后梅林说，“不。“几乎不过是低语，哽咽的声音让亚瑟几乎，几乎能带着极大的困难说服自己是因为馅饼卡在喉咙里。”谢谢，不。我不能。“

 

 

 

妖精们第二天早上带他们出了森林。他们在农场找到留在那里的马匹，开始回卡美洛特的骑程。梅林一整天都一言不发，一点抱怨或者唠叨都没有。“我们在这扎营。”太阳下山的时候亚瑟说。他们正好路过一条小溪，对岸有一片大小适中的干爽坡地，三棵健康茁壮的大树为他们遮风避雨。梅林还是一个字也不说，仅仅是下来拴马。  
亚瑟去捕猎，留梅林整理营地。在回来的路上，他注意到自己的确制造了很多噪音，任由树枝折断，树叶在靴子下沙沙作响。这个习惯对猎人糟透了，妖精们是该嘲笑他。他不知道自己什么时候有了这个习惯。不过，他的确知道。当然了。他对自己是怎么变成这样的一清二楚。他是从去年开始，自从他父亲将一个无能的傻瓜仆人安到他头上。他的父亲，会在捉住巫师之后将他们送上火刑堆。  
亚瑟在小溪边缘止步，兔子在手里打晃，他的心不知怎么能在喉咙中间的空洞跳动，带来绞刑般的窒息感：梅林的脸再一次出现在他的眼前，那副震惊的表情。没有谎言。没有火刑。这真的是--简单到可怜的条件，即使再加上馅饼和热水浴，还不能算上要和妖精住在一起这件事；什么样的傻瓜才会对此加以考虑？那种傻瓜，他们另外的选择是谎言和火刑，特殊嘉宾还能二者兼具。“可我该怎么做？”亚瑟大声向流水发问，声音破碎，因为不知道这件事对他来说远远不够，如果撒谎几乎和火刑一样糟糕，那么—  
他朝山坡走去，手里拿着兔子。火烧起来了，柴火捡好了，铺盖卷也展开了。梅林还是什么也没说；他在亚瑟处理好兔子后接过手去开始煮肉。肉汤煮好，火焰噼啪作响，除了盯着火苗没什么可干。亚瑟开口，声音粗糙而绝望。“明天我们会沿着奈米斯王国的边境走。洛丁国王— 有一个宫廷术士。他—”他的声音摇摆，上下起伏，声音变粗破碎；他停下了。国王再找不到巫师，她是这么说的，而他知道这是实话。可他不能—他不能余生都看着梅林凄惨的脸，弓着背向内缩，害怕—害怕着他，害怕他会—  
亚瑟不想将视线从火苗上移开。可是在他身边，梅林猛烈地吞了一口气堵在喉咙里；亚瑟看过去，发现—梅林的脸又一次如遭雷劈，好像这是同样糟糕的事。梅林没有回看他。他的嘴在动，他没有说话，仅仅是低下头，浑身颤抖得好像刚刚被宣判了死刑，而不是给予了开放的大门。亚瑟想对他大喊，抓住他的肩膀来回摇晃，这个完全让人难以忍受的坏蛋：他到底想要什么？他能想要什么？他不想被烧，他也不想走，他不想说谎可他不得不说谎；他只有说谎才能留住卡美洛特。“听着，你这个疯癫的傻蛋，如果我父亲发现，他会杀了你。”亚瑟牙关紧绷地说，梅林整个僵住，缓缓地看向他，看向他，一点都不再震惊，脸庞突然被希望照亮，仿佛唯一要紧的只有亚瑟—  
亚瑟本该如释重负。“你是全阿尔比恩最没用的巫师，”他反而说。有那么多种可能的反应，他的声音却更破碎了。“你是故意让我走进那个黏液陷阱的是不是？我该把你扔到菜市上示众一周。”  
他努力了，可惜并没有奏效；梅林再次移开了视线，双手盖在脸上，在后面发出十分可怕的咯咯声，亚瑟靠过身去把梅林的手推走，双手捧住梅林的脸，绝望地吻他，仅仅为了停住那可怕的声音。梅林将双臂环在他身上，回吻得如此激烈，他们都倒在了地上。亚瑟在梅林的重量压下来时呼出窒息的一口气，不过之后他将他们翻过来，哦，谢天谢地，哭声总算停住了；梅林的臀部急切又狂乱地在他身上摩擦，即使在亚瑟将手伸进梅林的裤子之前，而梅林的双手在他头发里，捧住他吻得如此激烈，两个人都一个字也说不出。  
\--完--


End file.
